


傲慢与偏见

by shoujiang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujiang/pseuds/shoujiang
Summary: #利艾中心#ABO设定#R18#胡言乱语及Bug、OOC系列古早的千fo点梗，拖到现在真的是非常不好意思了【土下座什么都可以接受的温柔的人请继续往下希望有表达出主题QAQ





	傲慢与偏见

**Author's Note:**

> #利艾中心  
> #ABO设定  
> #R18  
> #胡言乱语及Bug、OOC系列  
>  古早的千fo点梗，拖到现在真的是非常不好意思了【土下座   
>  什么都可以接受的温柔的人请继续往下  
>  希望有表达出主题QAQ

00

“Straight.”面对对手毫无章法的散乱花色，棕发金眼的荷官摆出迷人的微笑，“请问您还要继续吗？”

“再来！”不甘心的赌客又换了些筹码，先前几盘赢来的都已乖乖呆在那位新来的荷官手边。

“愿幸运女神与您同在。”

        

01

目送那一位大吵大闹的赌客被保安“请”出赌场，赌桌边的客人们交头接耳起身离去，艾伦收好赌桌上散乱的扑克，活动了一下站得有些发酸的腿脚。混入酒臭的信息素气味仍然残留在空气中——说不定那个输不起的讨厌Alpha本来就有着类似酒臭的信息素——不管怎样，这种令人不快的气味很快就会被赌场特殊设计的通风系统稀释排出，就像已经恢复正常运作的各张赌桌，方才引起的骚动已经消失不见。

还有三分钟，他就该下班了。这不是什么大事，但也很重要。

暂时没有客人。艾伦打算去吧台点杯什么庆祝一下，也许干马天尼不错，毕竟昨天他已经过了十八岁的生日，不应再是爱喝天使之吻的小鬼了。

但要庆祝的不是生日，是自由。

今夜结束，他与这家赌场的合同期即满，他终于能离开这个关了自己将近十二年的地方。

        

“喂，小鬼。开一局。”大概是不希望艾伦就这么早退，一堆最高价值的黑色筹码被顿在桌子上，来人用力不小，筹码撞击桌面发出沉闷的声响。

“好的先生。”出于职业素养，艾伦没有过分在意这位客人的称呼和态度，只是拿起桌面上叠成方砖的扑克，洗牌，切牌，红底的扑克在他指间翻飞。虽然只在这里工作了三年，艾伦却已经凭着自己的脸蛋和微笑成为了扑克区最受欢迎的荷官之一。也许因为这是自己的最后一场牌局，艾伦连脸上职业性的微笑也带了些真正的笑意，看得对面坐下的男人眼眸愈发暗沉。

“就您一位吗先生？”

“你来陪我。”

“愿幸运女神与您同在，先生。”白衬衫黑马甲的金眼荷官向他行礼，脸上的微笑令这赌场金光灿烂的装潢也黯然失色。

 

筹码推进底池，扑克出列决定它们的命运——是归属于常常用修长手指抚弄它们的棕发少年？还是臣服于素未谋面却势在必得的黑发男人？

 

“Full House.”面前男人的牌技似乎与他那副气势不符，发下来的暗牌连看也不看，仅凭手中杂乱无章的明牌一个劲儿加注。也许是真的获得了幸运女神的垂青，翻开的暗牌如那名字一样为男人赢了满堂喝彩。

只是在场的大部分赌客都明白，这不过是巧合罢了。他们一边为这生客的好运喝彩，一边等着他因自大而从云端高高摔落的那一刻。

“您的运气真好。”艾伦不在意这一局的失利，其他赌客们的想法他自然清楚——身为荷官，这些自大而毫无头脑又总是固执地把自己完全交给幸运女神的赌徒他见得太多太多，他们每一个都是这赌场的摇钱树。那男人示意他继续，艾伦也再次干净利落地洗好扑克，切好，一张张推到男人面前。

“Show Hand.”这一局男人更是大胆到了狂妄的地步，不仅一张底牌也不看，更是在最后一轮直接将所有筹码押入底池。

“幸运女神可不喜欢这样莽撞的做法。”艾伦笑着翻开自己的底牌，又在男人的目光里翻开他的——门外汉一样的胡闹行为结果可想而知，满堂彩落到了艾伦手上，而男人的牌则诠释了真正的杂乱无章。周围看热闹的赌客们幸灾乐祸地低声笑起来，讨论着男人会不会成为下一个恼羞成怒而被赶出赌场的家伙，亦或者下一个因赌博而倾家荡产的可怜人。

“您需要兑换筹码再继续下一局吗？”棕发金眼的荷官笑着询问。天使的笑容背后，被业火围绕的地狱大门洞开。

男人一个响指唤来侍者，低声吩咐了几句。侍者躬身离去，又很快回来将一小盒筹码放在男人手旁码好。

“仅用这些赢回您的损失似乎不太够，”艾伦微笑着提醒，同时也是煽动，“若是觉得今天运气不好，不如早些收手。”

“用作跟注足够。至于底注，我们赌点别的如何？”男人没有恼怒与惊讶，仿佛这结果在他的意料之中，“你可以请示一下。”他指指耳朵，示意艾伦可以使用挂在耳上的通讯器。

 

“爱尔敏？听得见吗爱尔敏？”男人胸有成竹的模样令艾伦生出一丝丝不安，但他并没有放在心上。这间赌场虽然在各种意义上都见不得光，却从来只允许以筹码为赌注。自己的发小兼场控爱尔敏十分擅长口才与计谋，他一定会把男人请出这里。

那边沉默了一阵，艾伦似乎听见布料摩擦的声音——也许爱尔敏没待在监控旁。

“抱歉，艾伦。上面的意思是……这个男人不能招惹。”好友的声音在电波那头断断续续又吞吞吐吐，像是在极力压抑什么。

“那么，您要赌什么？”艾伦扫视了周围的赌客一眼，撑起职业微笑走到男人身边低声询问。

男人勾勾食指，示意步入圈套的猎物凑近耳朵。淡色的薄唇开阖，将恶魔的赌约送入年轻荷官的耳蜗。

少年毕竟是少年，男人话音落下的那一刻，微笑从他的脸上消失，鎏金的猫眼因惊讶而瞪大，连脸侧被轻佻地抚摸都毫无觉察。处于震惊中的少年没意识到男人锐利而火热的眼神从露出发间的耳垂开始描摹，沿下颌年轻而富有张力的线条在饱满水润的唇瓣上流连，几乎要将他连灵魂也灼穿。一股干净清冽的气味牢牢盘踞在少年的鼻尖，令他仿佛埋首于男人的肩窝，呼吸间都是那信息素的味道。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的，开还是不开。”男人的手指隔着黑色皮质手套在少年的下巴上来回摩挲，“不敢吗？”

回过神的少年霍地站起身，大大的猫眼晃动着，视线却不离开男人似是耐心告罄的面容。他下定决心般走回赌桌的另一边，以一套更加令人眼花缭乱的动作将散乱的扑克洗好顿在桌上：“愿幸运女神与您同在，先生。”

 

_金丝雀迟疑着，最终跳进陷阱，啄食雪上干瘪的麦粒。_

 

两张暗牌，一张明牌，黑桃10，红心6。

男人终于摘去手套，掀起暗牌的一个小角，随后推出一小堆筹码。艾伦没有迟疑， 立刻跟上也将筹码推入底池。

红心2，方片8。

“Raise*.”荷官修长的手指又推出两堆筹码。

“Call*.”男人的牌面似乎并不好看，一反之前一味加注的狂妄而选择了小心谨慎。

围观的赌客们低声交谈。在他们看来，这不过是一场小打小闹的赌局。但在参与赌局的两个人眼中，输赢似定生死。

梅花2，红心8。

“Raise.”

“Call.”一直加注的人换成了棕发的荷官，脸上的微笑里有了一丝志在必得。没有人弃牌，似乎定要决出谁才是幸运女神真正的宠儿。

黑桃J，红心4。

“Show Hand*.”脸上仍是挂着微笑，艾伦的额前却已出了一层细汗。对面男人的脸仿佛大理石雕刻而成，无论发到什么牌都毫无波澜，连唇角眼角的肌肉都不曾移动分毫，更无从判断局势，只能如此试探一下，若是能诈得他弃牌最好。

“Call.”男人不理会他的试探，将与艾伦手边相比少得可怜的筹码全数推入底池——

两个人的字典中都不曾有“放弃”这个词。

两张暗牌各自压上队伍尾端，尘埃落定。

 

艾伦微微松了一口气，伸手翻开自己的底牌。

红心5、梅花A、红心7。

“Straight Flush*.”红心同花顺，而对面男人的四张明牌只有黑桃10、红心2、梅花2和黑桃J。看来幸运女神拍动翅膀落在了他这一边。

男人意味不明地看了他一眼，像陷阱边收获的猎人看着苦苦挣扎的猎物。被黑色皮手套包裹的右手伸出去，翻开最后一张底牌。

黑桃A。

接下来是第二张底牌。

黑桃Q。

最后，第一张底牌。他似乎起了玩心，动作慢得像三流选秀综艺里宣布决赛结果时便秘了一个月的主持人——

黑桃K。

“Royal Flush.*”周围的吸气声与窃窃私语声此起彼伏，艾伦看见胜利女神落于那男人点在赌桌上的指尖旁，恭敬地向他行礼。

“愿赌服输。”脸色惨白的小家伙强自镇定，将底池里的所有筹码推给唇角微勾的男人，脑海里回忆着男人在赌桌上的一举一动，试图寻找可疑的地方。嘴上说着愿赌服输，艾伦心里却满是不甘。他曾离自由只有一步之遥，又怎能甘心再度回到暗无天日的囚笼？

若他不是Omega、若他不是Omega！

那他便根本不会站在这种地方！

但没有如果。

也许是小家伙忘记收敛自己的眼神——不甘的怒火在鎏金的眸子里跃动，回礼一样仿佛要将面前居然站起身也矮了他半个头的男人烧成灰烬——领他离开赌场的男人停下，转身对上他所熟悉的、困兽般的眼：“我再给你最后一次机会，怎么样？”他指指旁边不停旋转的轮盘，“随便你赌多少，我只赌一个数字。”

三十七分之一的几率会输，这样的概率对任意一个赌红眼了的赌徒都是无法抗拒的诱惑——就连艾伦也不例外。

银色的小球被投入轨道，优雅地跳起圆圈舞。周围是赌客们的欢声笑语和其他轮盘机器的响声，但在艾伦耳中，只有眼前这一台轮盘上小球与轨道的摩擦声。

“喀啦。”小球结束了它在转盘外沿的舞蹈，寻找到最终归宿般投入那一个狭小的隔间。

 

*Raise：加注Call：跟注Show Hand：即“梭哈”，押入场上可押注的最大数目

 Straight Flush：同花顺Royal Flush：同花大顺/皇家同花顺

 

02

 

“哈……呜……”洁白干净的床单被扯出放射状的褶皱，即便将脸埋入枕头也无法阻止羞人的声音从口中溢出。但声音的主人却并非因为羞耻而如此，无力的双臂在腰部沉下后臀翘起的跪伏姿势下不能很好地支撑住身体，而身后源源不断无处发泄的快感在体内横冲直撞，更是令罕经人事的青年几乎无法承受，恨不得鸵鸟般一头扎进什么里面，逃离这无尽的快感地狱。

这一切的始作俑者、罪魁祸首——跪坐在青年身后的男人对此毫无自觉，一边对小幅摇动着求欢的腰肢视若不见，一边捧起印上紫红咬痕手感颇好的挺翘臀瓣吮吸小口中汩汩流出的花蜜，甚至贪求更多一般伸出舌头潜进甬道，搅动层层包裹上来的肉壁刺激它们分泌出更多液体。但舌头毕竟柔软，虽然表面粗糙却远不及正主青筋虬结的粗长来得痛快，更何况发情期的Omega完全处于本能的控制下，无法凿入子宫口喷出精液灌满那里的东西一概不受欢迎。

快感不停地折磨神经，身后的小口不断收紧却无法绞缠住有实感的东西，艾伦快要被汹涌的情潮淹没，唇缝间溢出的呻吟逐渐改变，像握于手中的泥团渐渐有了形状，终于连眉眼也清晰起来：“给我、求你……”

作乱的舌头终于撤了出去，因快感颤抖不停的背部陷入床垫。被欲火烧红的身体微微蜷缩，遮不住青年胯间精神的小东西和红肿挺立的乳首。大片阴影覆上小麦色的肌肤，同样欲火焚身的男人像进食前的猛兽般舔着嘴角，眼眸暗沉：“别在这种地方求我。叫名字。”

“名……字？”被情欲掌控的大脑像年久失修的齿轮，锈迹斑斑吱吱嘎嘎地试图转动。

“对。”男人颇有耐心地继续诱哄，胯下涨到发痛青筋毕现的阴茎抵上急于吞下什么的入口浅浅抽动，“我是谁？说出来……就都给你。”

“利……威尔，”彻底落入情欲深渊的小家伙喘息着，包裹周身的浓郁雪松气味为失去思考能力的大脑找到答案，“利威尔，给我……”

小家伙迟迟得不到满足，伸出双臂双腿蛇一样缠上利威尔的身体，下身紧贴着磨蹭，似乎要自己吞下那硕大的性器，填满身后的空虚。他的嘴也不闲着，寻到利威尔的唇瓣贴上去，没什么技巧地胡乱厮磨吮吸。利威尔很满意小家伙在床上的顺从，当下腰上用力将在洞口踌躇不前的性器缓缓送入。硕大的龟头坚定地一寸寸撑开热情涌上的肉壁，任凭渴求一个痛快的艾伦哼哼着扭腰。进入的速度慢到几乎能清楚感受性器上的每一根青筋，但这对那深不见底的欲壑而言不过是杯水车薪。饥渴的后穴不停蠕动，祈求被粗暴撑开的痛感与快感。

这可苦了利威尔。他们的第一次不算什么太好的回忆，尽管有番的联系和Omega天生的体质加成，第一次被进入的艾伦还是被同样第一次进入的利威尔做到撕裂出血、腰酸背痛，在床上躺了整整一星期才有些好转。从那以后利威尔对前戏不敢怠慢，一定要自己确认后穴足够承受他的分量才小心进入。

不知死活的小家伙还在不得章法地啃咬，扭来扭去的下身更是直接挑战利威尔的耐心。他索性张口含住胡乱舔舐的舌头主动出击，缠住虚张声势的软肉反攻回去，将毫无经验的青年吻作一滩春水。直到性器完全推入，两个人完美嵌合在一起时，利威尔才放开快要背过气去的艾伦，恋恋不舍地舔去嘴角的银丝。蒙了雾气的蜜金眸子、染上绯红的眼角、红肿水润的双唇和那唇间溢出的婉转呻吟，无论哪里都是最极致的诱惑与美好。小穴热情地包裹住嵌入其中的阴茎，亲吻它、抚摸它，祈求它凿开那条隐秘的细缝，向那孕育生命的温床射入浓稠的种子。

这样美好的人，是他的番。

标记他！射进他的子宫！咬上他的腺体！本能在叫嚣——身为Alpha，标记自己的番，天经地义！

难耐的肉壁迟迟得不到摩擦，仅仅是被撑开的满胀无法扑灭情欲的火焰，艾伦呜呜咽咽地哀求着，什么污言秽语都往外冒，水雾迷蒙的眼望向身上一动不动的男人，不复平日里与利威尔誓不两立的凶狠模样。青草的气味更多地从后颈上的腺体散发出来，像主人一样缠绕着、诱惑着注定属于他的Alpha，让理智踏出跌落情欲深渊的最后一步。

“利威尔、利威尔……啊！利威尔……”被亲吻润泽得红肿发亮的唇瓣随着狠戾的顶弄开开阖阖，流出酥人筋骨的颤音。平日里的小家伙总是一副恨不得生吃了他的模样，就算有什么事情也只是用生硬刻板的语调喊他“阿克曼先生”。可到了发情期，在床上，被情欲打磨的青年声音失了其中故意为之的刻板和生疏，软媚却不腻人，像顽皮的猫咪用粗糙的舌面搔刮耳廓，每每听得利威尔恨不得用自己身下粗大的肉钉把在欲火中烧灼的青年钉死在床上。他放过不停呻吟的小嘴，在脖颈最显眼的位置留下斑斑点点的红痕，又继续向下噙住挺立已久的乳珠。发情期Omega的身体那么敏感，不管是轻咬、吮吸、舔弄、甚至只是用舌尖轻顶上面的小孔，都能换来身下人的颤抖和小穴更加激烈的裹缠。利威尔大开大阖地抽动，木质床架发出不堪重负的痛苦抗议，连带着床头柜也小声附和。一只药瓶经不住这震动从床头柜上滑落，在满室的旖旎水声与肉体撞击声中滚进床底的黑暗里。

青草与雪松的信息素在整个房间内交缠，令人仿佛置身暖春与严冬的战场。长且粗大的性器在进出时亲吻那隐秘的入口却固执地不肯叩击哪怕一下，反而往更深处探寻。艾伦身前的粉嫩性器早早将两个人的腹间涂抹得一塌糊涂，此刻更是从一张一合的马眼处流出前液，跳动着喷射而出。而在猛烈攻势下仍不肯告饶的娇嫩肉壁不顾穴口已经被摩擦得充血红润，更加剧烈地痉挛起来，甚至从深处涌出更多热液淋在粗硕的龟头上。性器在温暖的肠道内搏动、胀大，而后猛地喷射出浓稠的精液，把本就窄小的穴内灌得满满当当。

即便没有成结，Alpha的射精时间也十分漫长，利威尔啄吻着双目无神、沉浸在高潮余韵中的小家伙，手掌兜住浑圆丰满的臀肉爱怜地揉捏。

发情期的Omega自然不是一次就能满足的，更何况那些白色的浊液通通被利威尔射进肠道深处，一滴也不留给嗷嗷待哺的子宫。眼见半软的性器就要抽离，肠壁努力缩紧苦苦挽留却还是任由阴茎滑出穴口，发出诱人的开瓶声响。但很快那小穴便如愿以偿，仍在欲海中浮沉的Omega不满身上人的磨磨蹭蹭，翻身跪坐在利威尔胯间。粘稠的白液从红肿的穴口流出，单是这样对比强烈的景象就足以令利威尔再度坚硬起来。小家伙还嫌不够，伏在肌肉坚实的胸膛上有样学样地舔弄利威尔的乳首，时不时抬眼似挑衅又似炫耀般看着他的表情。可惜利威尔仍旧是那一副看不出表情的脸，气得艾伦放开微微发硬的红点，挺直身子扶住再次坚硬如铁的性器，对准身后的小口坐下去——

“啊！”小穴被猛地撑开，足够粗长的性器狠狠撞上生殖腔的入口，热辣的快感麻痹了痛觉，令被情欲掌握的身体感受到如坠云端的欢愉。艾伦尝到了甜头，双手撑着利威尔的腹部上下大动起来，臀部无师自通地摆动，让坚硬的龟头一下下叩击甬道内的另一张小口。闭合的肉缝很快苏醒，张开，迎接粗硕的阴茎进入另一个更为光滑紧致的秘地。

“艾伦，停下……唔！”Omega体内的生殖腔吸含着Alpha肿胀发紫的龟头，祈求它用精液将自己填满。发情期的Omega根本没有理智可言，他们一心只想着与自己的Alpha交欢，让自己的子宫被精液灌满——他们的Alpha最好也同他们一样丢弃理智，用粗壮的阴茎填满身后空虚的小穴，成结、射精，满足刻入骨血的本能。性器被穴肉包裹、绞缠、吮吸，番的信息素气味更是无孔不入，渗入每一个呼吸侵蚀理智的防线。利威尔再也无法忍耐，挺身撕咬身上人红得像是要滴血的唇。铁锈味与痛觉无法唤回哪怕一丝理智，来自番的所有刺激只能成为交欢的催情剂。快感抽干了艾伦仅剩的力气，他的动作越来越慢，最终脱力地靠在利威尔肩头，连后颈的腺体也一并送到Alpha的嘴边。

空气中诱人发狂的Omega信息素的源头近在咫尺，只要咬破那一层薄薄的肌肤，注入属于自己的、雪松气味的信息素，这只狼一样骄傲、猫一样独立、犬一样黏人的幼兽就将带上刻着自己名字的项圈，完全成为他的所有物。同样坠入情欲深渊的Alpha托起布满齿痕的臀瓣，揉捏成各种形状的同时不断抬高又落下，配合着腰部的挺动让性器在小穴内进入更深。理智完完全全消失，眼角发红的男人现在只有一个目标，那就是热情邀请着、吸含着硕大性器的生殖腔。那里如此温暖、高热，让人觉得连腰部都仿佛要融化。利齿最终狠狠落在锁骨上，鲜血从伤口渗出，为情欲渲染成粉色的身体更添一抹风情。性器顶端冲入潮湿泥泞的腔内，精液喷薄而出冲刷敏感的腔壁，惹得软在利威尔怀里的小家伙一阵阵颤抖。

 

在“番”面前，果然不可能有理智一说。半小时后，疲劳过度的艾伦陷入深眠。而恢复神智的利威尔抽出疲软的性器，控制住自己不去看那小穴流出白液的模样，逃一般走进浴室放水，为不省人事的小家伙清理干净——各种意义上。

希望那死眼镜的药有用处。才第二次做爱就被诱惑到理智全无冲进生殖腔成结，利威尔发现自己根本就小看了番的魅力、或者说，他的小家伙的美丽。这种事情，绝对不能让那个大嘴巴的死眼镜知道。

 

03

 

意识终于回笼的时候，身旁只剩下另一个人的信息素环绕四周。床单干净整洁，羽绒被舒适柔软，轻声运转的空调也将室内气温调整得恰到好处，一切都同来到这里之后的每一个普通早晨一样。

只有酸疼的后腰和腿根提醒艾伦他绝不是仅仅睡了一觉这么简单。

这种浓度的信息素，该不会……

对了，距离上一次也差不多有一个月。艾伦想起“昨天晚上”那个人风尘仆仆地回来，随后的记忆便模糊不清。

 

他是他用一场赌局赢来的Omega。

说来也怪，从不露面从不允许以筹码之外物品做赌注的老板默许了这场赌局。

三场七张梭哈，自己亲手发出的牌。

尽管赌注是自由，尽管赌场的荷官用些手段控制输赢并不是什么稀罕事，但艾伦极少出千，这次也一样。

他要凭自己来打败那个傲慢自大的Alpha。

简单的轮盘赌，那个人不可能出老千。

无论如何，他输了。输给那个傲慢无礼的男人。

成为他深恶痛绝的、被圈养的Omega。

不，被圈养的家畜。

 

“艾伦，我可以进来吗？”敲门声打断了艾伦的愤怒，他下意识地从床上坐起，后腰却酸软无力，抬起的上半身又砸回床垫。听到房间内的响动，门外人已经推门而入：“你还好吗？”

“呃……佩特拉小姐，我……又是发情期吗？”艾伦还不太习惯和旁人讨论这些私密的事情，即使是与同为Omega的佩特拉。她与另外三人是被称作“利威尔班”的利威尔的属下，负责轮流照顾艾伦。虽然名义上是照顾实则为监视，但利威尔班对艾伦都是当作弟弟来关照——更何况这可是他们利威尔组长未来的伴侣。

“你还是不记得发情期这几天的事情吗？这两天就先以理论课为主，枪械和格斗类的课程暂停。发情期刚刚结束，你要多休息。”佩特拉端来稀粥和一些小菜，同时也将接下来的安排通知艾伦。短短一个月的时间，艾伦就和利威尔班熟络起来——当然，利威尔一直不在也是原因之一——他拜托了看起来最好说话的佩特拉，央求他们告诉他利威尔的一些事情，还有给他的特训。

自从那件事之后艾伦就被送入孤儿院，那个金色头发的叔叔给了刚刚逃离人贩子的他们一张纸，对他们说如果想留下来，就要在成年后为他工作。对于Omega而言，第一次发情期来临（十五六岁）后法律就将他们视为成年人。没有被标记的成年Omega必须在发情期来临时服用抑制剂以及使用气味阻隔剂或呆在隔离设施里以免引起社会骚动。而对其余两性，18岁才是法定的成年年龄。那时他们不过是五六岁的孩子，只会哭着找自己的父母。有些孩子被领出去，再也没有回来。同是Omega孤儿的艾伦和爱尔敏在那时候认识，商量一番后在纸上歪歪扭扭地签下了自己的名字。在赌场工作的三年足够艾伦明白黑暗的模样，他原本计划合同结束后用自己的积蓄去学一些正规的格斗术以提高一下自己的三脚猫功夫，没想到一场赌局，他将自己最珍贵的自由输得一干二净。

能让他们赌场老板都不敢招惹的男人必然不是什么善茬，以艾伦现在的程度根本不可能逃走。这一点从艾伦被带回这个偏僻的别墅后更加明确。可艾伦的第一次发情期结束，意识到自己真正处境的小家伙不顾疼痛的下身和酸痛到无法动弹的腰部，气势汹汹地迁怒了这一切的罪魁祸首——在赌桌上赢了他的利威尔·阿克曼——甚至发誓不会向男人请求任何一件事。

于是艾伦把主意打到了利威尔班身上。出乎他的意料，艾伦没花多少功夫就说服了佩特拉，她甚至答应让其他人也一起授课以保证艾伦每一天都有不同的内容可以学习，顺便瞒过利威尔。

 

_被锁在华丽鸟笼中的根本不是只供玩赏的娇弱金丝雀，而是不甘被束缚的鹰。_

 

“组长。”另一间办公室，利威尔正坐在一面屏幕前，拎着红茶目不转睛地观看自家别墅某个房间内近身格斗课的实况转播。当然，主角是他的番，艾伦·耶格尔。佩特拉敲门进来，将一份报告放在办公桌上：“上次侵入别墅的内鬼找到了。”

屏幕上，身手敏捷的小家伙正闪身躲过埃尔德的攻击，一拳打向要害。

“他学得不错。”抬手关掉屏幕，利威尔把桌子右侧的抽屉拉开，露出里面排列整齐保养得当的军匕。

办公室的木门又急促地响了两下：“利威尔！这次我有记得敲门！”

“啧。”抽屉被推回了些，“进来。”

“利威尔，我……”

“关于艾伦的一切免谈。”利威尔不等韩吉抗议，把办公桌上的报告推过去堵住了她的嘴，“这个送你了。”

“利威尔，不觉得你最近变了很多吗。”韩吉一反常态，没有兴奋地大呼小叫冲出门去抓人讨论她的下一步实验，而是拉开一张椅子坐下，一副探听八卦的架势。佩特拉不愿意被韩吉组长的每日作死波及，行了礼就立刻溜出办公室。

“只要他不觉得，那就是没有。”

“哎呀哎呀，该说你死脑筋呢，还是该说你家的小家伙太迟钝？不过也是，”韩吉吃吃笑起来，一个美妙的主意在她的脑海里成型，“每天都望着窗外天空的金丝雀，怎么会注意到被主人赶出家门的猫？”

 

“CDB-4022？没听说过。小鬼，别以为今天M95拆装30秒的成绩你就可以满足了，比起利威尔组长，你还差得远呢！”奥路欧是艾伦的射击课老师，据说平时总是在模仿利威尔（佩特拉语），但不仅不像还总是会咬到舌头弄得鲜血四溅，像今天这样平安说了那么长一句话的情况实属难得。艾伦也习惯了他这副咄咄逼人的样子，和奥路欧打了招呼就跑回楼上洗掉一天课程留在身上的汗水。

那串编码是艾伦在一个药瓶上看见的。这间房子每周打扫一次，之前一直有专人负责。艾伦住进来不久，有个负责清扫的Alpha闻到了他的信息素并试图侵犯他，被及时赶来的利威尔班阻止并赶了出去。此后整栋屋子的清洁重任就落到了艾伦和利威尔班身上。那药瓶是艾伦在某次扫除时在床底发现的。托了特训的福，艾伦的身体一直很健康，从没有感冒之类的疾病更谈不上吃药。利威尔班的四人他都询问过，这瓶药也不是他们的。那会是利威尔的吗？那样强悍的男人也需要服药？

说不定是无法生育之类的隐疾？艾伦毫不掩饰自己幸灾乐祸的想法。他的发情期每个月一次，每次一到两天不等，具体日期不确定。利威尔仿佛掐准了他的生理节律，总是能在发情期开始前几个小时回到这幢屋子，接手利威尔班的工作，而后当艾伦被欲火烧得神智不清时才给他回应，与他大战三百回合，发情期结束后再消失得一干二净，直到下一个发情期开始。仔细算来，这样玩宠般的生活已经持续了将近一年，可艾伦的肚子里却没有任何动静。按理说Omega本就是易受孕的体质，发情期的Omega中标率更是接近百分之百——除非利威尔根本没有射在他体内。

但这是最不可能出现的情况，Alpha与Omega一样都是欲望的奴隶，发情时只会想着将身下的Omega灌满到溢出来，又怎么能控制住自己外射？而且，艾伦其实记得。每一次发情期时利威尔都会在他的生殖腔内成结，将那个能够孕育出生命的地方灌得像个装满液体的气球，阴茎离开时红肿的小口一定会吐出吃不下的白浊。

那就一定是什么的生育方面的疾病了。艾伦兴致勃勃地查找有关这串编码的信息，打算以此为借口让利威尔放开自己。天真的小家伙仍然认为自己被软禁在这里是为了子嗣，直到检索到的内容令他不敢相信自己的眼睛。

那药品的效果很多，适应症的最末一条牢牢吸住艾伦的眼球。

用于男性口服避孕，需服用较长时间后起效。

 

利威尔坐在自己最熟悉的会客室里，看着自己的小家伙打开手提箱拿出一个个零件摆在茶几上，再手法熟练地装成一把他最熟悉的左轮，塞入一发子弹，转动弹仓。一年的各种特训让他的手上磨出了枪茧，却不影响那双手的修长与美丽。白色浴袍包裹住纤长的身体，从开叉出露出的双腿细瘦但不羸弱。一个月前，利威尔刚刚品尝过这具身体的美味。蜜金眼眸被暖黄灯光渲染出柔和，像包裹毒匕的丝绸。

“利威尔先生，来一局吧。”艾伦把左轮推给对面的男人。

“是请求吗？” 利威尔拿起手枪随意掂了掂，又转了两圈，抛起，接住，抬脸对上青年隐隐兴奋却努力故作平静的脸。

“不，是挑战。”

 

04    

利威尔没有多说什么。有名的俄罗斯轮盘赌，赌注一目了然。他握住跟了自己十几年的枪，率先对准自己的太阳穴扣动扳机，动作就像用叉子将切好的牛排送入口中那样自然。

“咔。”弹仓空转，艾伦紧盯着利威尔，看着他将手枪从太阳穴移开，推到自己眼前。

他们沉默着开完了前三枪。同俄罗斯轮盘赌的一般参与者们不同，这两位没有大起大落的情绪，只是机械地重复开枪、放下、推向对面的动作。

“艾伦，想要自由的话，为什么不直接说呢。”小家伙毫不犹豫对准自己太阳穴开枪的模样将那无形的子弹一颗颗送入利威尔的心脏。他该怎么做才能将这只骄傲的鸟儿留下？做笼子，可鸟儿渴望自由；做它的巢，却又无法忍受鸟儿离巢时的寂寞。

“咔。”艾伦没回答，只是又一次带着遗憾耸耸肩，将手枪推给对面的男人。

“咔。”利威尔的最后一发，弹仓空转的声响宛若庆祝自由的礼炮，就算这意味着死亡。自由的灵魂总好过被囚禁的躯体，艾伦迫不及待地拿起被推过来的左轮，枪口抵上太阳穴。

“我说过，我不会向你请求任何一件事。”不自由，毋宁死。

 

_笼中的金丝雀昂头唱出绝响。_

 

“咔。”弹仓依旧空转，原本带着喜悦的脸庞霎时间变得惨白。两人间剑拔弩张的气息在连续的扳机声中缓和下来。弹仓旋开，六个圆孔里都是地毯的繁复纹样。

“我可不认为这是请求。”利威尔换了个放松些的坐姿，空气中的青草气味变得浓郁——剧烈的情绪波动引发了情潮，“艾伦，过来。”

随意跷腿坐在沙发上的男人在那一刻成为他世界里高高在上的神，而他是神最虔诚的信徒。身体的每一个细胞都雀跃着回应神的呼唤，跪下，跪下，将卑微的身体匍匐，获得神的青睐已是无上幸运，又怎能直视神的圣颜？无力的腿脚擅自拖着身体站起，堪堪绕过茶几便软倒下来双膝跪地。

但膝盖没有撞上地面而青紫，被信徒献出的身体在半途落入坚实的怀抱。Alpha清冽的雪松气息萦绕鼻间，灼烧他的呼吸道，烘烤他的身体。

“宁愿死也要离开我，嗯？”男人的声音不再似平时那般冷硬，熟悉的低沉温柔里竟掺了些失落。

“……”被抱在怀里的青年沉默着，不堪一击的理智负隅顽抗，试图和雀跃的本能背水一战。

“你这喂不熟的小白眼狼。”搂着他的男人低叹。倒也没什么办法，他可不就是爱上了这只固执又高傲，连爱也不能令他屈服的小狼崽子。正是这副样子，才让他心甘情愿地迷恋。

谁是猎物，谁又是猎人？

没有人胜利，两败俱伤。

回忆冲出潘多拉的魔盒，微微汗湿的手掌同那些记忆里一样贴上脸侧，亲昵地摩挲。不是轻佻的触碰，亦非强势的钳制，只是恋人般缱绻的爱抚。

什么时候拆掉了子弹？为什么答应赌局却又破坏？为什么要这样对他？要问的问题蜂拥到嘴边，却一个也冲不出颤动的嘴唇。火焰炙烤每一根神经，只有怀中人微冷的肌肤是唯一的救赎。温凉的唇贴上来，吮吻着另一双唇瓣。艾伦不愿意就此落入欲海，下狠劲咬破了口中的软肉。血腥味与雪松气味混合成奇异的另一种味道，推开某扇记忆的门。

原来他们是番。艾伦终于从满是灰尘的记忆角落翻找出幼时的一段残片。那是他逃离那个人口贩卖窝点的前一天，有个买家来“看货”。那时他因为不听话被饿了整整三天，黑发男人走进笼子，脱下手套抬起他的下巴时艾伦用尽了全身力气才恶狠狠咬破了男人的手。他总是不肯在看货人面前做出一副乖巧的模样，为此不知道挨了多少顿毒打。但那个男人没有生气，只是抱起他，低声让他闭上眼睛，无论如何都不要睁开。嘴里的血味很奇怪，不像艾伦自己被打时流到嘴里的血。那味道与男人的怀抱都莫名令他安心，也让艾伦相信了他的话。那之后无论是奇怪的叫喊声还是肉体的碰撞声艾伦都深深的把头埋在男人的肩窝，直到他陷入昏厥。原来那时候他就知道了他们的番关系。

“为什么？”为什么不告诉他？艾伦偶然看过一份放在茶几上的老旧卷宗，那是关于那次人口贩卖案件的。那些出去了就没再回来的孩子都被送还到父母手中，剩下的孩子都在那个孤儿院长大——那张他签了字的纸根本是那个叫埃尔文的金发大个子的恶趣味，毫无法律效力。至于为什么他会在成年后真的去赌场工作，要是背后没有利威尔和埃尔文的手脚，这也根本不可能发生。或者根本不需要什么手脚，他们就是艾伦真正的顶头上司。

利威尔误解了他的问题，舔去嘴角渗出的血液，啄吻小家伙的唇角和沁出汗珠的鼻尖：“我第一次拿到枪时，子弹在十点钟方向。”

剩下的问题再也来不及问出，情欲的火焰席卷了两人。他们亲吻着从会客室挪回卧室，衣物四处散落在地板上。艾伦终于将自己的身心都打开，完全迎接利威尔的进入。他趴伏在床头上，后臀完全坐在利威尔的腿间。这样的姿势不仅让利威尔的性器进入更深，也让艾伦被锁在床头与利威尔的身体之间，无处可逃。结合处因为高速的抽动而溅出被打成泡沫的液体，粗硕的阴茎熟门熟路毫无顾忌地再次闯入生殖腔。高潮来临的那一刻Omega后颈的腺体终于被Alpha的利齿刺穿，信息素注入其中，刻下属于利威尔的标记。

        

“所以呢？你家的小艾伦十分感动然后拒绝了你？哈哈哈哈哈哈真没想到我们最强大人也有这一天哈哈哈哈……”

放任红发的疯子捧腹大笑，被称为“最强”的男人五指拎起茶杯抿下一口红茶：“真是难喝。你笑够了没。”

“怎么会够哈哈哈哈哈哈……还有你嘴角那个伤口真是！让我再笑一会儿哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“我标记他了。”

“哈哈哈你标记……什么？！你都标记了居然还放他走？！你绝对不是我认识的那个利威尔！你是谁？快说！不然拿你去做实验哦~”

“滚开，四眼。别把你一个月没洗的头发凑过来。”

“什么啊没意思……”

“啧。”毕竟对于业务素质极高的阿克曼先生来说，跟踪自己亲手放跑的小家伙刚出势力范围就被发现还被搜光现金银行卡丢下火车这种事情实在是丢脸到家，他宁愿告诉那个戴金色假发的秃子也不愿意让韩吉知道。

“利威尔先生，您的信。”佩特拉在门口听着屋内的狂笑，踌躇了很久才鼓起勇气敲门。

“辛苦你了，佩特拉。”利威尔不顾坐在办公桌上的韩吉，起身双手接过佩特拉手中的牛皮纸信封，“从我桌子上滚下去，韩吉·佐耶。”

“一封信而已用不着……天哪利威尔你刚才笑了？”韩吉跳下桌子瞪大眼睛，生动表达自己难以置信的同时转头向佩特拉求证，换来对方一个无奈的笑。

“没有。”利威尔已经脚步轻快地回到桌前，拉开桌子右边的那个抽屉。那个抽屉里已经不是排列整齐的军匕，而是一小叠和桌面上一样的牛皮纸信封。

那个素来以洁癖著称的男人居然小心翼翼地把信封放在手帕上，抽出拆信刀像自己解剖神经那样裁开封口！虽然韩吉肯定垫手帕的原因是刚才自己坐在了那个位置，但以利威尔的性格他应该会把信封随便丢在一边然后开始擦桌子才对。

“利威尔……莫非这是艾伦的信？”

“你还在啊四眼。”

“你知道吗利威尔，你刚才的动作就像情窦初开的小男生收到了情书的回音。”韩吉气结，毫不客气地和老友开始一局必输的嘴炮，“不如你再亲一下小艾伦说不定会以吻封缄的地方？亲不到真人间接接吻一下也可以哦？”

“要你管，快滚。”利威尔被戳中心事的表现一直很明显，佩特拉并不清楚，韩吉却明白得很。

 

_渴望自由的鸟儿冲出笼子便不会再回头，却总要回到那个可以休息的巢。_

 

END


End file.
